Quartermaster
Players in an Alliance can receive supply keys and access the alliance Quartermaster to obtain various rewards, ranging from bonus prestige to peerless seals, gear, and companions. Bonus Prestige obtained from the Quartermaster is not subject to the Daily Prestige Cap. When opening a Supply Box, you must choose and click on one of the three boxes, clicking the button below the Quartermaster will not open a supply box. The three boxes each contain a separately generated reward; however, as all three are re-rolled when using a supply key, it is not possible to see what the remaining two boxes contained, even if you have multiple keys. 'Supply Keys' You can only hold two Supply Keys at a time, so it is best to use them as soon as possible. Keys persist through reincarnation. Supply keys are obtained in the following ways: * One key each day through the Daily Rewards. * One key each day upon reaching the Daily Prestige Cap, redeemed using the prestige meter in the upper right corner of the Alliance interface. In as well as the two daily keys, you can purchase additional rewards for gold: * Open a supply box for 4 each, purchased from the Quartermaster. * Open 10 supply boxes for 36 , purchased from the Quartermaster. :Note: buying a supply key does '''not' guarantee a better result'' source 'Supplies' Show / Hide September 13, 2018 ~ present day Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide August 16, 2018 ~ September 12, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide July 19, 2018 ~ August 15, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide June 14, 2018 ~ July 18, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide May 20, 2018 ~ June 13, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide April 20, 2018 ~ May 19, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide March 16, 2018 ~ April 19, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide February 15, 2018 ~ March 15, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide January 17, 2018 ~ February 14, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide November 16, 2017 ~ January 16, 2018 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide October 18, 2017 ~ November 15, 2017 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide September 14, 2017 ~ October 17, 2017 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide May 13, 2016 ~ September 13, 2017 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide October 14, 2015 ~ May 12, 2016 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide September 22, 2015 ~ October 13, 2015 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide August 24, 2015 ~ September 21, 2015 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 Show / Hide August 17, 2015 ~ August 23, 2015 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 } |- | | | | |- | | |} Show / Hide July 27, 2015 ~ August 16, 2015 Single Supply Box: 4 10 Supply Boxes: 36 } |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Show / Hide July 13, 2015 ~ July 26, 2015 Single Supply Box: 3 10 Supply Boxes: 25 Show / Hide July 5, 2015 ~ July 12, 2015 Single Supply Box: 5 Ten Supply Boxes: 45 'Supply Weeks' During special promotional weeks, Quartermaster Keys may be reduced in price and the usual supplies are replaced with a promotional loot table. Category:Alliance Mechanics